Truths
by kdibs227cheerleader
Summary: A larger continuation of stories from "One Hundred Truths".
1. Number 5

Number 5

Robin wasn't hiding. No he was merely staying, unseen, in the safety of the laundry room until whatever fresh hell had decided to descend on the Tower left. He wasn't sure where his two other male friends where, but he wasn't about to risk going back out into the open to find them.

Not when he could be running into one of the girls turned she-devil.

Yesterday Raven and Starfire had been fine. This morning they had screamed at anything and nothing, and if the boys were around, then all the screaming was directed at them. Cyborg had since then taken the liberty of holing himself away in the garage, and Robin could only assume that Beast Boy was with him.

He _hoped_.

But at least Beast Boy had a quicker chance of getting away if he ran into one of the girls. Cyborg and he were screwed if they managed to collide. Running could only get you so far when both girls could fly. His Comm pinged, and Robin flipped it open to check who it was.

Cyborg's message was scrambled. There were a few words, like _cry, hearing, _and _soda_. Robin could only assume that Cyborg had been caught. He sighed and shifted to make himself more comfortable on the concrete. He wasn't sure how much time had passed until he was joined by one of his friends.

Beast Boy had more or less appeared out of thin air, and with shifting it was easy to do, but he double checked to make sure the door was locked, before thinking better of it and moved one of the heavier chairs under the doorknob.

He walked over to where Robin was sitting and sat himself down next to the "fearless leader".

"So, I'm guessing you got caught?" Robin asked as nonchalantly as he could. A spider was climbing up one of the washing machines and Robin continued to watch, since this was the safest entertainment he would be getting today.

"No, I decided to move after Starfire walked by twice. And there was _no way_ I was going to risk being found by Raven." Beast Boy looked like a soldier who had just seen something horrible. Robin snorted and stretched out his legs so they wouldn't go numb.

They had all been dense before. Having never lived with female counterparts before, the three of them didn't know what to expect, and when the "event" happened, it was safe to say that no one knew what to do. It wasn't until Raven had had enough and screamed that she was on her period and stormed off, breaking several plates as she went.

Well, Robin and Cyborg had no clue when it happened, and Robin pitied Beast Boy. Blood had a distinct smell, and Beast Boy had sharper senses than most. Animal sense or not, if he could detect when _that time of the month was_…well. When they had first found out Robin had no clue his younger friend could blush that hard.

"I think we lost Cyborg," Robin said. Beast Boy groaned and moved so he was lying on the floor. Robin drummed his fingers on his leg, trying to think of something to do. They could make a break for the garage and spend the day in the city, but without knowing where the girls were they wouldn't know if they were walking into a war zone until it was too late.

Several more minutes passed until they heard a timid knock on the door. Robin froze, and glanced at his friend next to him. Beast Boy was rigid, but he nodded. All clear. Robin got up, quickly, and move the chair. After ushering their newest cellmate in, he locked the door and returned the chair to its rightful place under the doorknob.

"So, what happened?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"A word of advice: no soda is ever worth it." Robin raised an eyebrow and Beast Boy looked confused, but Cyborg continued.

"I got reamed out by both of them," and all three boys shuddered at that though, "and was told if I ever took the last soda again, they would…remove…and very important piece of anatomy."

And the last puzzle piece fell into place and all three boys cringed.

The remainder of the day was spent in the laundry room. The rest of the week was spent alternating between their own rooms and places on the mainland.

And thanks to the threat made against their male anatomy, the fridge was always stocked with soda.

Author's Note: Hey there! So, several people reviewed in One Hundred Truths that I should continue on with the stories. So I've decided to expand on the number and turn them into little stories, instead of sentences. They will be out of order, but each of them will be done eventually. You can tell me if there is a specific one that should be done, and I'll try to do it. So, until then: read, enjoy, and review my little minions!


	2. Number 8

Number 8

The first time Raven checked in on her teammates while they were sleeping was a complete accident. While Raven understood her powers, there were some areas where she wasn't so sure what her limits were. That being said, she had no idea that she could be sleeping peacefully and suddenly be thrust into one of her friends dreams.

After the first time happened, Raven couldn't look her friends in the eyes; she wasn't sure whose dream she had invaded but she felt she had crossed some sort of line. It had taken many weeks of reading and research, plus hours of mediation, before Raven decided to put her new skill to use.

She started out slow.

Sometimes she would ask how her friends were sleeping. See which of her friends were suffering from a round of nightmares and then she would help. She would be sleeping and feel a slight pull. That was the first sign of being pulled into someone's dream; the second and final sign would be a sensation of falling. After the dream was finished, Raven often woke up in a cold sweat.

She also began to notice a pattern within her friends.

Cyborg and Starfire suffered from nightmares but they only happened a handful of times a month. Only highly stressful days or weeks would trigger particularly horrible and frequent nightmares. Robin and Beast Boy, on the other hand, suffered from nightmares more often. Those two never failed to have her sitting up in her bed some nights, covered in sweat with tears running down her face from memories that weren't hers.

Raven never told her friends what she did. During the nightmares she would send calming waves out of them, and sometimes she had to pull them out of the dream when she sensed heavy waves of fear and stress.

Those were the nights that she stayed up way past what was healthy. Those were the times that she went out of her way to make sure her friends were okay. She would spend that extra hour at the mall with Starfire. She would spend three hours in the T-Car with Cyborg to pick up another gadget for his car. She would play multiple rounds of chess with Robin and spend the afternoon with Beast Boy on the shore.

Raven may had been alone in her nightmares before, but she would be damned if she left her friends alone to deal with their monsters.

**Author's** **Note:**So...I guess it's time to come back from the rock I've been living under. I got a message last night from Thewhatzupwriter26 to do some stories and I said sure! Now that school is over and I have my summer job back, I can start cranking out stories. So, read and review people. Don't be afraid to send me some requests :)


End file.
